Aquí apesta a despido
by xp2011
Summary: The Miz agredió a Daniel Bryan y el señor McMahon lo está castigando con una lucha donde no solo su título está en juego.


**WWE, Raw, Smackdown y marcas asociadas son propiedad de WWE Entertainment. Este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fic contiene anotaciones en cursiva que representan dichos de los comentaristas en la narración latinoamericana (versión corta). Convenciones: CC es Carlos Cabrera, MR es Marcelo Rodríguez y JS es Jerry Soto. Nombres de movidas según la narración latinoamericana.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **WWE Smackdown**

 **Diciembre de 2016**

 **La semana anterior…**

Daniel Bryan estaba en una entrevista diciendo que estaba hartándose de The Miz como campeón intercontinental. De pronto, The Miz atacó por la espalda a Daniel Bryan, aplicándole el rompecráneos para deleite de Maryse.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Primer segmento**

 _MR: Cabaaalga, familia hispana. Comenzó el programa de la ecuación perfecta: acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas y en perfecto español. Nosotros somos…_

 _JS: Jerry Soto…_

 _MR: …y Marcelo Rodríguez. Esto es Smackdown Live._

The Miz y Maryse están en el ring.

Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir – dijo Maryse – Ahora pónganse de pie y ayúdenme a darle la bienvenida al hombre más maravilloso en el entretenimiento deportivo. Mi esposo, su campeón intercontinental, The Miz.

Bienvenidos al programa más querido en la historia de WWE, bienvenidos a… Miz TV – dijo Miz.

Miz estaba intentando explicar lo que le hizo a Daniel Bryan la semana anterior cuando apareció Vince McMahon.

 _MR: ¿Qué qué? ¿El jefe McMahon está aquí?_

 _JS: Sí que sí. El señor McMahon diciendo presente._

 _MR: Supongo que tendrá algo que decir, ¿no?_

Señor McMahon, es un honor para Maryse y para mí que se presente en Miz TV – dijo Miz mientras Vince entraba al ring.

Lamentamos no tener… – dijo Miz sin poder terminar la frase, porque Vince puso su mano en alto para interrumpirlo.

Cuando mi mano se levanta, tu boca se calla – dijo Vince.

Vince le dijo a Miz y Maryse que la agresión de Miz a Daniel Bryan era inaceptable y que Daniel Bryan tenía razón en calificar a Miz como un cobarde.

Señor McMahon, lo siento mucho – dijo Miz – Lamento haber atacado a Daniel Bryan.

Usted debe entender que mi esposo es muy sensible – dijo Maryse – Daniel Bryan estaba diciendo cosas horribles de él.

Por eso estoy aquí esta noche. Mi hijo Shane no está aquí esta noche debido a que está en una conferencia en Japón y Daniel Bryan está en su casa recuperándose de la agresión. – dijo Vince – He oído que Smackdown es tierra de oportunidades y quiero darte una oportunidad, Miz.

Esta noche, en el evento central, defenderás el campeonato intercontinental ante un oponente sorpresa en una lucha sin descalificación – añadió Vince – Si ganas, bien por ti. Pero si pierdes, las consecuencias para ti y tu esposa no serán grandiosas.

Que tengan un buen día – dijo Vince antes de irse del ring.

 _MR: Mayuuuya…_

 _JS: Ándale, se la pusieron difícil al Miz._

 _MR: No quisiera pensar que el Miz apesta a despido. Eso sería un no bueno punto com._

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Segundo segmento**

Combate por el campeonato mundial entre AJ Styles y James Ellsworth. Dean Ambrose estaba en ringside.

Ellsworth ganó el combate y obtuvo el título, sin ninguna interferencia de parte de Ambrose. Este último celebró cuando se anunció la victoria de Ellsworth. Luego subió al ring y abrazó a Ellsworth.

 _MR: No puedo creerlo…_

 _JS: Cree eso, Marcelito. James Ellsworth es ahora la cara que controla el lugar._

 _MR: Definitivamente ha sido una mala noche para los mayuyeros._

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Tercer segmento**

 _MR: Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, España, Guatemala, Honduras, México, Nicaragua, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, República Dominicana, Uruguay, Venezuela, Puerto Rico..._

 _JS: Puerrto Rrico…_

 _MR: …_ _Bonaire, Curazao, Aruba, Belice, Trinidad-Tobago, Guyana, Guadalupe, Martinica, Haití y áreas aledañas: gracias familia hispana, gracias por preferirnos._

Combate entre The Undertaker y Baron Corbin.

El combate fue intenso al principio, pero con el paso de los minutos, The Undertaker fue imponiendo su superioridad hasta que con una garra de ultratumba y una tumba rompecuellos ganó el combate.

 _MR: Perro viejo no ladra en vano, decía mi abuela Anacleta. Y aquí eso se ha demostrado. El enterrador le dio tremenda desguañingada al lobo solitario, probando una vez más por qué es una de las leyendas del entretenimiento deportivo._

 _JS: Hay que recordar que el Undertaker ha tenido más de 25 años de carrera._

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Cuarto y último segmento**

The Miz y Maryse estaban en el ring esperando al oponente sorpresa. El oponente sorpresa resultó ser John Cena.

 _JS: ¿Qué quéééé?_

 _MR: Señoras y señores, John Cena ha regresado a Smackdown. No puedo creer que quiera quitarle el título al Miz._

Mientras Cena y Miz luchaban por el campeonato intercontinental (en una lucha sin descalificación), Maryse estaba en ringside y Vince McMahon estaba en la mesa de comentaristas. Hubo un momento durante el combate en que Maryse le roció gas pimienta a los ojos de Cena, permitiendo que Miz le aplicara la rompecráneos. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para el conteo de 3.

 _JS: Hey, Maryse roció algo a los ojos de John Cena._

 _MR: Ubícate, chico, este es un combate sin descalificación. Aquí todo vale._

 _MR: Hey, rompecráneos. Es todo para Cena. 1, 50 y…_

 _JS: Y no, no, no, ningún, ningún, no te vistas que no vas._

 _MR: ¿De dónde sacó fuerzas John Cena para evitar el conteo de 3?_

Minutos después, la acción se trasladó a ringside, donde Cena le aplicó a Miz un ajuste de actitud contra la mesa de comentaristas. Cena cubrió, ocurrió el conteo de 3, y finalmente Cena se llevó la victoria, obteniendo el título.

 _MR: Mosca, ajuste de actitud en camino._

 _JS: Y contra la mesa de transmisión._

 _MR: Cena cubre, no voy a contar, no voy a contar y no voy a contar._

 _JS: No hizo falta, no hizo falta y no hizo falta. El ganador y nuevo campeón intercontinental se llama John Cena._

Vince felicitó a Cena. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Miz y Maryse.

En cuanto a ustedes 2, creo que eligieron la profesión equivocada – dijo Vince – Miz y Maryse, **están despedidos**.

YES, YES, YES – dijo el público.

 _MR: Noooo…_

 _JS: Atuki._

Vince hizo llamar a seguridad. Cuando los oficiales de seguridad llegaron al ring, recibieron la orden de Vince de que se llevaran a The Miz y Maryse fuera de la arena, orden que obedecieron sin dudar. Mientras Miz y Maryse eran llevados fuera del ring, Vince y el público cantaban "Na na na, na na na, hey hey, Goodbye".

 _MR: ¿Pero por qué, jefe McMahon?_

 _JS: Porque el señor McMahon quería castigar al Miz por atacar a Daniel Bryan la semana pasada._

 _MR: Esto no puede estar pasando._

 _JS: El universo lo está disfrutando._

 _MR: Se supone que el jefe McMahon es justo, pero ahora… resulta que se comporta de forma mequetréfica despidiendo a los mayuyeros. ¿A dónde iremos a parar? Esto es fin de mundo. Esto es malo, malo, malo._

 _JS: Estoy seguro de que el universo no los va a extrañar._

 _MR: Familia, solo me resta decir que este es un día trágico para el universo mayuyero. Definitivamente esto no amerita un cabalga. Vergüenza le debería dar, señor McMahon._


End file.
